


Spoiled Kitty

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua's a spoiled cat hybrid and his owner has been too damn busy to give him some love. Joshua's going to be a bit naughty and get what he wants.features cat hybrid Joshua and writer Jeonghan





	Spoiled Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> a bit naughty less naughty than my sex fics but cute naughty

Huffing, Joshua grabbed one of Jeonghan’s oversized, loose shirts. One that gaped at the neck and barely covered his crotch. He was tired of this. Time to get what he wanted. Throwing his own shirt off, his ears flattened a bit as he took in the ever so familiar scent. He pushed down his pants, smiling as Jeonghan’s shirt skimmed the very top of his thighs, his black tail curling in delight.

This would get him to pay attention to Joshua. Jeonghan had been working for five days straight, staring with dead focused eyes at his computer, writing away, his glasses perched on his nose. Ignoring Joshua. Cat hybrids were said to be independent types, not needing so much affection and care. But Jeonghan had showered Joshua with so much love and touches that Joshua could no longer go without it. He ruined Joshua’s independent cat attitude. Now, well now Joshua need a daily dose of affection.

Joshua’s constant cuddling was something that had Jeonghan’s friends teasing Joshua, calling him a spoiled kitty and that Jeonghan was doting on him too much. Joshua ignored them all, retorting that they weren’t any better. He heard things from their hybrids. If Joshua was a spoiled cat hybrid, theirs were practically princes. They were always gossiping amongst each other, talking about what their masters were doing for them.

It was Jeonghan’s fault he was spoiled so now Joshua was going to get what he wanted. Joshua stared at the mirror triumphantly. He was wearing very little and any little movement would have him flashing Jeonghan. All he had left to do was whine and tease. It would be easy.

* * *

He opened the door a crack, peering in. Jeonghan sat in his chair, glasses on his face, frown permanently etched on. Clearly the story wasn’t coming out the right way. Maybe Joshua could help with that. Slinking into the room, he held a newly brewed cup of coffee.

“Jeonghan,” he said quietly, “I have a warm cup of coffee for you.”

“Hmm,” he replied, his tone showing just how distracted he was, “thanks. Put it over there.” Jeonghan pointed to the side, where one of the cute cat coasters Joshua picked out was sitting.

Setting it down, Joshua moved away, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck. He nuzzled it gently, letting his cat ears run through Jeonghan’s hair. “Are you ok? You look bad,” he whined.

Jeonghan patted his hands. “The story is giving me a bit of a problem right now. It’s not a big deal Shua.”

Joshua cooed into his ear. “How about a short break? With me? I can make you feel better.” Joshua was plenty willing to make Jeonghan feel all better. They could have sex and cuddle and Joshua would have what he wanted and Jeonghan would feel relaxed enough to go back to work.

Chuckling, Jeonghan moved in his chair to turn to look at Joshua. He stopped dead.

Joshua smiled. He knew what sort of picture he made. The shirt he took was falling off his left shoulder, showing a huge expanse of skin and since he was bent no doubt the shirt rode up and Jeonghan could see peeks of his nether regions and ass.

“What’s wrong?” He kissed Jeonghan softly. “A break doesn’t sound good?”

Jeonghan stared down Joshua’s shirt, visibly swallowing his tongue. Reaching out he let his hands run down Joshua’s legs and then back up, going all the way to the hem of the shirt.

Joshua’s tail curled around Jeonghan’s wrist, shivering as Jeonghan continued his little exploration of his clothing. He moaned as Jeonghan’s hands underneath and groped, Jeonghan’s fingers digging into his ass cheek.

“What’s with the get up baby?” Jeonghan wondered.

Moving from his back-hug position, Joshua walked to stand in front of Jeonghan, sliding onto his lap, the shirt riding up even more, catching on his cock. In a demurer manner than usual, Joshua lowered his eyes, fluttered his lashes a bit, and said, “I missed the way you smelled. You were so busy and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Hmm, is that so,” Jeonghan mused, his hands still running up Joshua’s supple legs, mesmerized.

“Yea,” Joshua whined. “Come on. One little break?” He let out a surprised groan as Jeonghan’s hands moved the shirt up, his hands going to pinch at Joshua’s nipples. Joshua could feel Jeonghan’s cock rise in his pants. Deciding to move this plan along, he moved his ass in small circles on it, making it get even harder until he moved, wedging it between his naked ass cheeks.

Jeonghan groaned at Joshua’s cheeky little movements, his hips pushing forward into the seam of Joshua’s ass. He looked up, seeing Joshua’s lip caught in the bottom of his teeth in a semi-pout and the way his eyes were a little misty. “You missed me a lot, didn’t you?” Joshua’s black cat ears were flat on his head, a clear sign of his sadness.

Joshua nodded. “Please?”

Leaning up, Jeonghan kissed him, pulling him close so Joshua’s semi hard cock rubbed against his shirt.

Joshua moaned, digging his hands into Jeonghan’s shoulders as he felt fingers going to the rim of his hole. Finally. He leaned his neck to the side, letting Jeonghan nibble and bite. He fucking missed this.

* * *

Whimpering into the air, he felt Jeonghan come inside. Before he could open his mouth to whine about his own hard on, Jeonghan put his hand around Joshua’s cock and started to pump him to completion, letting Joshua’s come spill all over his hand and his shirt.

“Love you,” Joshua said, kissing Jeonghan all over his face.

“Love you too,” Jeonghan said, capturing Joshua’s lips, his hands tight on Joshua’s hips. He hugged Joshua close for a bit, breathing in the scent of vanilla that was from Joshua’s body wash.

Joshua squirmed a bit as Jeonghan’s come started to trickle down.

“Squirming because you want more,” Jeonghan asked, a filthy smirk on his face.

“Only if you have the time to spare,” Joshua sassed back. He didn’t mind. He’d gladly be filled over and over again if Jeonghan could do it.

Jeonghan’s eyes flashed. An idea must’ve hit him. “That’s it! Off Shua. You just gave me a great idea. I’ll reward you later ok. So go get yourself cleaned and take a nap.” He gave Joshua a searing kiss before he helped Joshua lift himself off Jeonghan’s cock.

Jeonghan simply tucked himself back into his pants before wiping down his hands and going back to stare at the computer screen, his hands flying across the keyboard.

Joshua sighed. Well he did get what he wanted. He’d just have to wait until Jeonghan was done to have a whole day of spoiling. Joshua took the now cold coffee cup to get Jeonghan a fresh one. He’d need it if he was going to finish the draft by tonight for the editors. Then it’d be only Joshua and Jeonghan cuddling in bed, with Jeonghan making love to Joshua until he couldn’t take it anymore.


End file.
